The Wonders of Netflix
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: The months post to Killian Jones being first introduced to the magic that is Netflix. Based back in Season 4 when life was soooo much easier being a Captain Swan shipper!. Killian Jones awesomeness with a swirl of Captain Swan, a hint of Captain Cobra and a dash of Charming Family overprotective cuteness.
**The Wonders of Netflix**

 **Summary: The months post to Killian Jones being first introduced to the magic that is Netflix. Based back in Season 4 when life was soooo much easier being a Captain Swan shipper!. I may have stuck in mentions of my other favourite shows and movies and part one consists of My OTP(Captain Swan,duh!) fangirling (and fanboying) over my second favourite ship(MSR). For this I am unapologetic**

 **Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time belongs to Edward Kitis and Adam Horowitz**

 **The X Files belongs to Chris Carter**

 **Basically I own nothing. I'm not a writing genius.**

* * *

Part 1: I Want to Believe.

"Alright, Love". Said Killian as he plopped down on the couch in The Charming's loft. Mary Margaret and David had gone out for dinner as Emma had insisted that she would look after her brother and give her parents the night off saying that she wanted to spend sone time with "The Squirt" even if he was a handful who had refused to go asleep until now. Killian smiled as Emma slipped in next to him, dropping her head on to his shoulder. "What is this Netflix contraption that you and the lad speak so highly of". Emma chuckled, picking up the remote and her rum spiked hot chocolate. "It's...". She trailed off trying to put it in a way that her three hundred year old pirate would understand.

"Basically, you sign up and you can watch whatever shows or movies that you want when you pay monthly". "intriguing, Love. So it's similar to those DVDs we watched with Henry but slightly more economical". Emma seemed impressed. "Looks who's becoming a twenty first century man!".

Killian nuzzled her neck placing a peck on her collar bone. "Anything for you, Swan. Even if it includes becoming a part of your crazy and modern world". Emma looked up at him, still taken aback by how much this man had and would give up for her. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He kissed the inner part of her wrist, sending a pulse of electricity up her arm.

"So, Swan". He said, breaking the silence knowing that she wanted to take things slow which wouldn't happen if they stayed looking at each other like they were. "Are we going to watch this magic Netflix box or what?". Emma nodded after releasing his face and tucking herself into his side, scrolling through the selection.

She smiled as her favourite show from when she was a teenager popped up. The X-Files. It had been quite a few years since she had introduced Henry to the first season, although the two of them had been more than glued to the revival show for the six weeks it had been on, much to the annoyance of her parents. Mary Margaret and David didn't really watch much outside of the romantic comedy category. As far as Mary Margaret was concerned Nicholas Sparks was a writing genius.

The familiar theme tune filled the loft. Killian looked from Emma to the television. "What's this, Love?". Emma kept her eyes glued on the screen as Scully walked into the basement office and met Mulder for the first time. "The X-Files. It's a Sci-Fi show about these two FBI agents who work these paranormal cases". Killian turned his head, confused but having heard the terms Sci-Fi and FBI before. As for paranormal, well, Story of their life.

For the better part the pilot episode Killian was full of questions , many of which surrounded Scully's insistence that monsters didn't exist.

"Swan, how come the lady Scully doesn't believe in monster when it is so bloody obvious that there are not the stuff of fiction?". To which Emma would roll her eyes. "Not everyone is as exposed to villians as us, babe and Scully isn't that used to it yet".

"And Mulder?".

"He wants to believe".

They watched the next few episides in silence, only having to get up once to change Neal a few time before Mary Margaret and David arrived back at the loft, relieving them of their babysitting duties. Both Mary Margaret and David scanning the screen for several seconds before heading up stairs. Science Fiction just wasn't their thing.

"They really are a next level dynamic duo", commented Emma to Killian who was at this point just as interested as her. The two agents on the screen were currently having the typical argument over such and such a creature's existence. Killian grinned at her, tearing his eyes from the screen. "Much like another dashing pair that I know". His eyebrows shooting up. Emma rolled her eyes, pecking him playfully on the cheek before putting her head back down on his chest, his arm never leaving her waist. He grinned and watched her for a few seconds before turn back towards the screen where Mulder and Scully were examining each others spines for the tell tales signs of the parasite that seemed to be turning half of the guest starring cast insane with anger.

"Gods, Love" said Killian as one of the minor characters became a murderous lunatic. "That's quite similar to our run in with The Spell of Shattered Sight!". Emma nodded the same thing having popped into her head. If someone had told her when she was a lonely teenager watching The X-Files in her foster home that she would someday help save a town that was struck with a spell that made ninety percent of the towns populatin act like the peole infected with the parasite from 'Ice' she would have called them batshit crazy and then punched them in the face for good measure.

"So when do the two of them get together, Love" asked Killian as they worked their way through the first season up to the eleventh episode entitled: Fire, which was made up of a murderer with very heated superpowers who just relished burning his victims to death, an ex-lover of Mulders and quite a jealous Scully.

Emma laughed at her boyfriend's expression.. "Not for quite a few seasons, Jones".

Killian faced her looking shocked. "Are you bloody serious, Swan?!. Isn't it not downright obvious that they have feeling for each other".

Emma patted him on the shoulder. "I used to feel exactly the same way but it's all worth it when they get together". Killian huffed slightly. "And I thought we took our time". Emma smirked, cluthing on to the front of his navy shirt."And wasn't it worth it?". He smirked and grinned sinfully before leaning in a claiming her lips with his, pulling her on to his lap."Every second, Love".

* * *

The following morning Emma staggered, completely exhausted into Granny's diner. She and Killian had been up well unto the early hours of the morning, completely loosing track of time until a jump-scare caught both Emma and Killian off guard and David came down to see what the chaos was about. It was then Killian decided to head back to Granny's and Emma opted to go upstairs to bed. They were already were fourteen episodes in to the first season. Ruby smirked at her from wher she was behind the counter.

"The usual?". She asked referring to Emma's typical order of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Emma shook her head, groggily. "No, thanks. I'll take a latte with a double shot, please".

Ruby laughed and motioned towards a sleepy looking pirate captain who appeared to be close to collapsing into his breakfast. "You're not my only sleep walking customer this morning". Emma took her coffee from the other woman gratefully and slipped into the seat across from her pirate. Kilian looked up from his porridge and grinned sleepily before leaning across to silently greet her, his lips brushing hers.

"Morning, Love. How are you holding up?".

"Exhausted. You?".

"Positively nackered".

Ruby chuckled at Emma and Killian's twin expressions. "You guys must have had lots of fun last night if you're that tired this morning". Emma rolled her eyes, going back for the sugar bowl. "It's what happens when you're up until five in the morning binge watching The X-Files". Ruby smirked jokingly, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Of course you two were watching TV while Mary Margaret and David were out and Henry was at Regina's, just like I spent last night knitting and reading Jane Austen novels ".

She turned away from them, heading back towards the counter and a very hungover looking Will Scarlet. Killian reached across the table and covered Emma's hand with his. She smiled and laced her fingers with his. "Are you coming over again to night?".

"As you wish, Swan. What are your plans for this evening, more of our dear friend Mulder and Scully perhaps?".

"I have Henry tonight but Mom and Dad will probably want a night in too, so it will be the five of us. And just so you know: My parents have quite a different taste in movies and shows to Henry and I. They love their Rom-coms so be prepared for a lot of fluff and cringes".

"Sounds Perfect, Love ". He smirked slightly, his eyebrows shooting up in a suggestive manner before adding "as long as your father doesn't try and kill me for sitting in close proximity to you".

"No, he won't. David loves you". Emma told him, grinning. Killian scoffed, shaking his head. "And you insist on saying that the optimism in your family has skipped a generation". She rolled her eyes while he continued on seriously. "I'm well aware that I seem all dashing and charismatic but I don't think Dave gets the same impression if he sees that I am laying hands on his daughter. So Lass, what is there that makes you believe that I'll leave the loft unscathed this evening". Emma smirked, the typical X-Files tagline popping into her head.

"I want to believe".

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I couldn't help writing this. If you don't watch The X-Files yoy definitely should. I really couldn't recommend it enough.**

 **Up next the Charming Family (+ Hook) watch 'Meet the Parents'. In another one I will also have them watch Pirates of the Caribbean. If you have any requests for Killian, Emma or any of the others to react to a certain film, please let me know in the comments or you can PM me. Talk Soon**

 **Pearlydewdrop. :)**


End file.
